


(ᵔᴥᵔ)Saihara's Journal (๑>◡<๑)

by jellypenn



Category: Danganronpa, saiibo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dr, drv3 - Freeform, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellypenn/pseuds/jellypenn
Summary: Shuichi Saihara's diary gets read and exposed at the end of the story and now all his notes are published to the public in this website called AO3 slowly chapter by chapter.
Relationships: Saiibo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	(ᵔᴥᵔ)Saihara's Journal (๑>◡<๑)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kell/gifts).



> Person who guesses who exposed Saihara's diary gets a shoutout on my main acc on instagram woohoo

Tuesday, 2/4/20.

Might as well start writing a diary or journal or whatever it's called for myself, it's not as if anyone else other than me is gonna read it. But might as well introduce myself incase future me reads this! I'm Shuichi Saihara, a 17 year old and a third year. I'm sort of the sweaty weird guy in school and as most people say, "the loser" or something. But do I care? Nah! I love being a loser, so I'm fine with that and don't really mind anymore. I do have some friends though, and they're cool. 

But anyway, valentines day is coming up. Ten days away! Can you believe? Everyone has their own relationships and here I am, a stupid virgin. I'm probably staying that way forever, but I don't care. Whatever, but there's this person I like and I plan on confessing to him soon but I don't know how. Yeah, a dude. People are gonna call me gay but atleast I'm in love with a real person now instead of Hatsune Miku haha.

Anywayz!! I wanted to make this diary only to talk and gush about him obviously since I honestly don't really have anyone to talk to and I'm embarassed for sharing my thoughts and stuff I guess sooooo. Yeah let me just write somethingg.

The person I like? Well... Kiibo. Kiibo Iidabashi. I think he's. Cute. Yes. His hair looks like Sonic the Hedgehog I want to touch it, I also wanna play with his hat, it looks like a fancy detective hat I like it. But I'll be honest, I don't really know much about him but I do want to get to know him! That's why maybe tomorrow I might start and try to hit up a conversation with him if I can. If I'm not an awkward mess. I always try to talk but I always stumble upon my own words and bail out, but... I really want to get to know him more.

It's getting late, I should really be asleep right now but I can't stop thinking about him. I just think about every single little possible outcome in my head of every situation we might encounter and it just keeps me up at night so I thought maybe I should just really write my thoughts down here to let it all out.

My random thoughts are probably boring, if someone somehow steals my diary and randomly reads all this? I'm so sorry for wasting your time, there's literally nothing but me mumbling stuff in here.

Oh well, I might as well head to bed. Nighty night, I'll be the bed bug that bites Kiibo at night 😏


End file.
